The One With All The Problems
by squirrelmaster
Summary: Anderberry Sibling AU Blaine is an OCD hoarding Historian in LA. His sister Rachel is a up and coming Broadway star. After convincing him to watch her perform she introduces him to her costar, Kurt Hummel. With distance, parents, and disorders standing in the way, can they make it together?
1. Blaine Who?

Rachel tapped her foot on the floor. She sat on her bed starring at her phone. She hadn't seen her brother since last Christmas. She hadn't contacted him since his birthday in March. Even then she only sent a simple text. However, she loved him and wanted him to share this with her.

"Okay, Rachel," She said aloud to herself. "Just call him. You can do this." So she tapped the call button and took a deep breath before putting the phone to her ear.

Blaine Anderberry is a simple man. He simply wants order. Every morning he wakes at the same time, six sharp. Every night he goes to bed at the same time, eleven sharp. He keeps a strict schedule. After waking he irons first his socks, then pants, then shirt, and finally his vest. He always wears black ankle socks with Ted Baker's Aeolians in black leather. His pants are well-fitting black jeans. He always wears a button up long sleeved shirt and a vest. The colours and patterns vary, as is socially expected. He refuses to wear accessories of any kind such as ties and jewelry.

He does carry with him a black messenger bag in which he carries all kind of necessities. Shoe polish is kept within the bag in case of unforeseen shoe scuffing. Hand sanitizer is kept to be used after shaking hands and before eating. Lint rollers are to keep his pants and vest free of unsightly hairs and dust. The notebook is in case of a sudden idea or to keep track of important information. The small pocket watch doesn't need explanation.

Blaine has no qualms admitting to his disorders. He is a hoarder with severe OCD. Each room in his four-bedroom house has a specific purpose. Each container in each room has an even more specific purpose. Every detail of his life is controlled and neat. After all, Blaine is a simple man. He simply wants order.

He sat at his desk overlooking some documents sent to him by people at the History channel. They were doing a two-hour in-depth documentary on the ruling system of ancient Greece. As a historian he was often contacted by various television programs for his factual input.

Suddenly, his home phone rang. He stopped what he was doing and looked up in contemplation. It was no one's birthday. His editor didn't schedule an appointment. Neither parent was in ill health. Who could be calling? He stood and walked to the phone on his wall. He picked up the device and spoke into it, "Blaine Anderberry."

"Blaine. Hi. It's Rachel." She spoke quickly.

'Rachel.' He thought to himself. He hadn't been in contact with his sister since his birthday four months ago. "Rachel," he said in acknowledgement. "What do you need?"

With her brother it was better to get straight to the point rather than attempt to initiate any sort of small talk. "I've recently earned the lead in West Side Story." She was a Broadway actress, you see. While Blaine had left their childhood home in Washington to receive his History degree in California Rachel had gone to New York to seek her dreams.

"Maria." Blaine stated.

"Yes." She confirmed. "And I want you to be there opening night."

"I have work." Blaine answered. He was slightly confused. He and his sister did not stay in regular contact. The only time they even saw each other was during holidays. The same goes for the rest of his family. Why would she suddenly want him to watch her perform?

"I know. I was hoping you could get a week or so off to come up here." Rachel stated. Sensing that he would protest again, she continued. "I know that we don't speak often. But this is a major turning point in my career and in my life. I want you to be a part of it. I would really appreciate you being there, Blaine."

He was silent for a moment. "I suppose I could talk to my editor and to the museum director. I never take time off so a week shouldn't be a problem."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "You can stay with me."

He immediately declined the offer. "Thank you but I would rather not. You know how I am about order. I'll just stay in a hotel."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course I know. I lived with you for close to eighteen years, which is why I know that no hotel will be up to your standards. The towel rack will no doubt be off to the side of the wall. The _one_ desk will be pushed in a corner. The _three_ lamps will be in random corners." She laughed a little. "You couldn't handle that. I may not be as bad as you, but your habits did rub off on me a tad. I'll make sure that everything is nice and ordered for you when you get here. There will be a bottle of sanitizer centered on every surface, I promise."

He hesitated. "Fine."

"Good. I've already gotten you a ticket to the opening show. All you have to do is show up at the airport two weeks from now and I'll come get you."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you, Blaine. This really means a lot to me. And I can introduce you to my friend Kurt! He's playing Tony." She sounded especially excited after mentioning her Tony.

"I look forward to it." Blaine was surprised to find that he actually meant that. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay, bye!" And with that, they both hung up.

The next day Blaine awoke promptly at seven and after taking an hour to assemble his clothes he called his editor.

"Wes Montgomery, talk to me."

"Wes. I'm going to New York for a week." As stated earlier, direct was his way.

"What?" An angry editor was not a happy editor. "No. You are not going to New York for a week. You're staying right here in LA until you finish your sequel. Or did you forget that you're on schedule? That book is set to release in February. That means that you have to have it finished by December at the latest. How do you expect to get it done along with your daily job and your TV consultations if you suddenly decide to take a vacation? And why have you, by the way. You're Mister Schedule."

Blaine took everything Wes said in before replying. "My sister is the lead in West Side Story. She wants me to be there opening night. I can take time off from the museum and my interview for the History Channel isn't until September. As for the sequel, I can write anywhere."

"Look, Blaine, this isn't a good time."

"I understand that, but Broadway doesn't work around my schedule. I'll just have to write a little faster the next two weeks to make up for any slack while I'm in New York. I wasn't asking for your permission, Wes. I just wanted to let you know."

Wes sighed. Blaine was so difficult to work with. Usually his condition was the problem. However, his stubbornness occasionally reared its ugly head as well. "Fine. Fine," He sighed again. "But you had better get two chapters in to me before you leave.

"Done," Blaine stated before hanging up.

The museum was just as easy to deal with. He had plenty of vacation time saved up and he merely had to inform the director. The History Channel was barely a factor. He compiled the necessary information and sent it to them.


	2. Enter the Porcelain Boy

**AN: Sorry if things seem a little rushed. I wrote this as a final for my Conceptual Storytelling class. It's four in the morning and my class starts at eight. I haven't slept and this is not nearly done. Yeah… It's most likely going to be 13 chapters. Enjoy.**

The plane ride isn't quite as bad as Blaine imagined it. He sprung for first class as to not deal with having to touch any of the other passengers. He still wasn't comfortable with the conditions but he made due. The flight was six hours and he thought to take sleeping pills so he spent most of it unconscious. He informed the flight attendant of his needs and so the time he did spend awake wasn't too horrible. He was given two glasses of tomato juice, the same amount in each glass. He drank them alternating between the cups until they were both empty. He brought his own pillow and blanket to be disposed of after using. The other passengers seemed to find him strange.

After getting off the plane he hurried to the baggage claim. Rachel said she would be waiting there. Upon arriving he quickly found her.

"Blaine! Over here!" She waved her hands and called out to her brother.

While the room was relatively crowded, she was easy to spot and he wondered why she bothered calling out. He made his way over and quickly gave her a hug as she stretched out her arms for him. "Rachel," he said ending the hug. "You look well."

"Well, thank you. Same to you." She looked him up and down and smiled. 'Same old Blaine,' she thought. "I suspect you'll want me to pick up your bag." She grinned.

"Yes," he said quietly, looking down. "If you would." The bag was no doubt disgusting at this point after being handled by so many people and falling down the ramp onto the baggage claim.

"Of course. Wait here." She walked into the crowd of people waiting by the claim. There was no need to ask what his bag looked like. She knew the minute she saw it. The only bag wrapped in plastic was no doubt her eccentric brother's. She grabbed the large suit case and dragged it onto the floor. 'Jeeze, I forgot how much he packs.' Thankfully it had wheels and she was easily able to get it back over to Blaine. "Alright!" She said. "Let's go. My car is nice and clean, just for you."

He smiled and followed after her. "I'm glad I came Rachel. I've missed you."

"I'm glad too." She said looking back at him. "You don't know how much it means to me for you to be there for me. Mom and dad both declined."

"I'm glad for that, too, actually." He wasn't on very good terms with their parents. His father was still uncomfortable with his sexuality and it wasn't easy for them to talk. His mother, on the other hand, skipped right over discomfort and went straight for trying to 'cure' him. Sufficed to say he wasn't interested in that.

"I know you guys don't get on very well, but they do try. And they love you."

"Love only goes so far." He said as they arrived at Rachel's car. He was surprised to see that the inside met his standards. He didn't think he would even need to clean his hands after getting out.

"Told you so," Rachel laughed, knowing what her brother must be thinking.

"I would never doubt you," he said, feigning innocence.

"Suuure," she drawled. She went around to the trunk and tossed in Blaine's bag. He was already secure in the passenger seat by the time she was done. "I don't live far from here. You can choose the station."

He decided to simply leave the radio as it was. If he started to mess with it the odd numbers of the stations and the volume would consume him. "I'm fine," he said.

The ride took about half an hour. While she did live quite close New York traffic was horrible. Blaine wondered why Rachel even bothered owning a car. It seemed very inconvenient. If she lived in an apartment where did she even park? His thoughts were interrupted by their arrival. Turns out she lived in a small complex complete with parking. 'Well that explains that, I suppose.'

Rachel brought his case inside and showed him to her bedroom. "You'll be in here. I'm taking the couch. And don't complain, I know you can't sleep on a couch. I'll be fine. I've already cleaned and ironed the sheets and pillow cases. They're new pillows, by the way."

Blaine smiled at his sister. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble." She brought him to the kitchen. "Now," she started. "I have a closed practice in an hour so you'll have to eat by yourself tonight. I've made everything in advance; it's all in the fridge. Practice ends at ten; I should be home before eleven. Go ahead and get into anything you want."

"I'll be writing my book. No need to worry about me."

"Alright, well I have to get ready really quick and be on my way. Tardiness is highly frowned upon." She said with a serious face.

"As it should be," he agreed. He waited for her to finish in her room before going in to unpack his case. She had left him an empty drawer to use. He carefully cut the plastic off and quickly sanitized his hands after throwing it away. Unpacking was relatively uneventful. He had to make due putting all of his things in one container. He wasn't used to it but he could deal.

"See you in a few hours, Blaine!" Rachel called out to him and took off.

He set to work on his book. After a few hours he had a few pages done and decided to take a break for food. Rachel had a plate made up and wrapped in foil in the fridge. All he had to do was heat it up. The break wasn't too long and he soon continued with his book. Seven rolled around and he need to get ready for bed. He left Rachel a note saying he had gone to bed. She didn't know of his schedule.

The next day he woke at seven, as usual. Rachel was still sleeping and he decided to repay her for dinner. He made waffles, as he knew they were her favorite breakfast. He finished at eight and decided to wake Rachel before eating.

"Blaine these are amazing." Rachel practically melted due to the amazing taste of Blaine's breakfast. "How are you this awesome?" She asked.

"I always cook for myself," he said. "For obvious reasons," he added.

"Oh right, of course," she said nodding her head. "Well," she started, changing the subject. "Tonight's the big night." She looked positively ecstatic.

"You're going to be wonderful. I hope Tony will be able to keep up with you." He smiled at her.

"Oh that definitely won't be a problem. Kurt is amazing. Not quite as amazing as me, of course, but he is exceptionally talented. I couldn't ask for a better Tony."

Blaine was intrigued. Not many people warranted the Rachel Anderberry seal of approval. "We'll see."

Rachel quieted down. "I've told him about you, you know."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad!" She clarified. "It's just… well he's single, you're single…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're trying to set me up with someone that lives here? That will never work, Rachel. And besides, I'm sort of hard for most people to deal with. Have you mentioned that to him?"

"I told him you have OCD. He doesn't judge. He's naturally very clean. I'm sure he could handle you just fine." She paused. "If you know what I mean."

Blaine flushed. "Oh please, Rachel."

"I'm just teasing," she smiled. "But in all seriousness. He seems very interested. I told him your profession, your taste in music, and your obsession with shoelaces. He thought it was cute."

Blaine flushed again. "I'm not obsessed with shoe laces. They just get dirty very easily. I can't wear the same ones twice."

"I can understand that. But keeping the used ones?" She lifted her eyebrow at him.

"What if I need them someday?" He exclaimed.

"You will never need dirty used shoelaces, Blaine."

"Can we talk about something else now?" He was getting irritated.

"I'm right, but fine. Back to West Side Story. I'm extremely confident that I'm going to be perfect tonight. Oh! Maybe Kurt can join us for a celebratory dinner afterwards!"

"That sounds fine. But please don't try to set us up while we're out."

Rachel pouted but agreed.

Time seemed to fly by. Before they knew it Blaine was sitting in the audience and Rachel was on stage. As expected, her performance was spot on. It was times like this that made Blaine remember how proud he was to call Rachel his sister. Once upon a time Blaine had wanted to perform as well. However, as his condition developed he quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to live that sort of life. Just the make-up and costumes alone were too much for him to handle. Following the show Blaine went backstage to find his sister.

"Blaine! Blaine, over here!" She waved him over just as she had at the airport. "Oh my gosh, that was so amazing! Wasn't it amazing?" She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"_You_ were amazing, Rachel. Your performance was just as perfect as I assumed it would be. You never fail to astound me." He gave his sister a hug. "In fact, I loved it so much I think I'll catch tomorrow's show as well."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

She squealed. "Yay! Thank you so much, Blaine!" She hugged him once more. "Oh!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him. "I have to introduce you to Kurt! He's really excited to meet you." She smirked and grabbed his wrist, pulling him farther backstage. They arrived at a dressing room and she pulled him inside. "Kuuurt," she said in a sing song voice. "I brought my brother!"

Blaine stumbled in the room to see the back of a man slightly taller than him. He was still wearing Tony's clothes and while they looked good they didn't seem to suit him. The man turned around and Blaine almost gasped. Beautiful was the only way to describe him.

"Oh, hi." Kurt smiled looking at Blaine. "Rachel's told me so much about you."

Blaine hesitated a moment before finding his voice to respond. "I'm sorry I can't say the same. She just mentioned you yesterday." He didn't want to seem rude. "It's nothing personal though. We don't talk much."

"It's fine. I do feel a little creepy knowing so much about you though when you barely know my name." He stopped staring at Blaine to grab a bottle off the table. He quickly sanitized his hands before offing one to Blaine. "I'm Kurt Hummel." His smile was still in place.

Blaine looked at Kurt's hand taking in what had just happened. 'He sanitized his hand. He's perfect.' His thoughts were getting ahead of him. "Blaine Anderberry," he said grabbing Kurt's offered hand.

Rachel observed from the side. 'Yes! I knew they would get along.' She had to contain another squeal. 'Now ask him out!' She wasn't sure which one she was thinking to, but one of them had to pick up on the vibes.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." Kurt greeted. "I'm happy to have a face to put with the name."

"Same to you." Blaine said. He was usually very awkward with new people, but there was something about Kurt that calmed him.

"Well, now that we're officially introduced, I would like to ask you out." Kurt kept his smile but a blush was added.

"On a date?" Blaine questioned. He began to blush as well.

"Yes." Kurt laughed. "If you want."He looked down at his feet.

"Umm, yeah." He said. "I mean, yes. Yes, I would love to." He quickly corrected himself so that he didn't sound so confused.

"Great!" Kurt said, looking back up. "Um, how about tomorrow? For lunch?"

Blaine hesitated. He hated to eat out. He didn't trust other people making his food.

Kurt saw the discomfort and guessed the reason. "I know this great BBQ place where they bring the food to you and you cook it yourself. I've only been once but it was really good." He gave Blaine a small encouraging smile.

'Perfect!' Rachel exclaimed in her head. 'He's definitely going to make an impression! First the sanitizer and now this! I freaking knew they were perfect for each other! Blaine is going to LOVE me for this!'

Blaine interrupted Rachel's inner monologue with a smile. "Yeah. That sounds amazing, actually. Do you know where Rachel lives?"

"Yeah. I'm in the same complex. Pick you up at noon?"

"Perfect."

"Well then. In the mean time, how would you two like to go out for a victory dinner? We were both amazing and we deserve some celebration!"

"Sorry, Rach. The family came and they've already booked me for a celebration. But count me in for tomorrow night!"

"Oh, alright," she said sounding defeated. "I suppose that will do. Blaine and I will just have to have mass amounts of fun without you." She huffed.

"Not too much fun, I hope," he teased causing Blaine to flush.

"Don't tempt me, Hummel. Maybe I'll take Blaine out to a gay bar to find a better date for tomorrow." She teased back.

"Hey now, there's absolutely no need for that. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tomorrow's dessert is on me." He smiled.

"Ooh! You got yourself a deal!" Rachel lit up at the prospect of free dessert.

"Now if you two will excuse me I must be on my way." He laughed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Then he turned to Blaine and grinned bashfully. "Bye Blaine."

Blaine grinned right back, knowing full well that he looked like a love struck teen. "Bye Kurt."

Rachel practically pounced on Blaine once Kurt was out of the room. "Well? Did I tell you or what? I knew that you two would be _perfect_ for each other! I just knew it! Did you see how he _sanitized_ his hands for you? That was _so_ cute! And the bbq place? That's perfect for you! How did he even know! I didn't tell him about the food thing." She was doing the vibrating thing again.

"Okay, Rachel, calm down. " He hesitated before finally caving. "You were right. He's gorgeous. And he's so thoughtful. I've had one conversation with him and I'm already hooked." The ridiculous grin came back and he didn't bother trying to hide it from Rachel.


	3. Steam Cleaned Love

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is pretty short. Class is now in two and a half hours. I just need to finished the second plot point and this was it. Enjoy.**

Blaine was so excited for his date with Kurt that he woke up early. That had never happened and he wasn't sure what to do with the extra twenty minutes. He ended up working on his book. Breakfast was served at eight as usual but he took extra time to eat. Rachel saw the change and smiled. Kurt was already getting Blaine off his schedule, something she thought to be a very good sign. Perhaps Kurt could help him.

"So, you nervous?"

"Yes," he said bluntly. "I don't go on dates often. What should I talk about? Or will he provide the topics?"

Rachel laughed at her clueless brother. "You'll both talk about things. And you can pretty much talk about anything you want to. Work, music, movies, food, your hobbies, leave no topic undiscussed. But don't think you have to talk about _everything_ on the first date. There will be many more to come so you'll have plenty of time to get around to everything."

Blaine blushed at the prospect of a second date. "That assuming if today goes well. It might not."

"Oh, don't worry so much." She waved off his concern. "Kurt's already enamored with you. The date will be amazing. You have nothing to worry about."

Noon came faster than Blaine expected. He had just finished gelling back his hair when Kurt was knocking on the door. 'Here we go,' he thought to himself. He walked to the door and opened it slowly. Kurt looked amazing. His own clothes suited him much better than Tony's. He wore tight white jeans and a long blue sweater. His hair was perfectly swept and sprayed in place. And his smile was captivating.

"You look great." Kurt complimented taking in Blaine's gelled hair. Yesterday it was merely combed neatly. He wore the same brand of pants and shoes as yesterday but with a different shirt and sweater combination. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go." He called out to Rachel before leaving. "I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Have fun!" She called back.

"Do you have a car?" Blaine asked.

"No, but Rachel has been kind enough to give me a set of keys for her car. She lets me use it for emergencies and special occasions. I think this counts." He smiled at Blaine. "It beats taking the subway, even with the traffic. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enjoy the underground at all. It's not the cleanest of places. It's definitely not the most orderly."

"I appreciate all the effort." Blaine said. "I know I'm a lot more work than most people."

"Yeah well, most people are boring." Kurt winked. "And besides, I happen to think you're more than work the extra effort." This comment caused Blaine's entire face to flush. They reached the car and slowly made their way to the restaurant Kurt had picked out.

Upon arriving Blaine was a little worried. The place wasn't as clean as he had hoped. It was by no means disgusting but he had slightly higher standards than most. Kurt saw Blaine's uneasiness and quickly tried to comfort him. "I called ahead and explained about our needs. They were kind enough to steam clean a booth for us. And they set aside dishes and silverware. It's all been cleaned three extra times."

Blaine just stared at Kurt. 'Is he real?' He couldn't believe someone so kind and thoughtful had simply fallen into his life so easily. He thought over Kurt's words. 'Our needs. Not my needs.' He smiled. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Kurt simply smiled, very satisfied with himself for pleasing Blaine. "It was no problem. They were incredibly nice about the whole thing. I'll be tipping exceptionally well I think." He said with a nod.

The date went exceedingly well. It was filled with funny work stories on Kurt's part and random bursts of historical knowledge on Blaine's. They chatted about music and discussed their favorite movies. The food was great and Blaine couldn't remember the last time he actually enjoyed going out to eat.

On the way back to the car Kurt decided to be bold and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine looked down. "Don't worry, I sanitized." He gave a small unsure smile.

Blaine held the hand tighter. "I… wouldn't mind if you didn't." He said meeting Kurt's eye.

Kurt's smile got bigger. "Yeah, you would," he said with a smirk. "But thanks for saying it. That was sweet." Blaine blushed. They continued on their way to the car. After getting in, Blaine rejoined their hands between the seats. Kurt decided he only needed one hand to steer.

The ride back seemed shorter. They walked hand in hand back to Rachel's door and stood just outside. They weren't sure if Rachel would be watching or not but they tried to ignore that. "Well, I had a wonderful time." Kurt said.

"I did, too," Blaine agreed. "Maybe we can do it again?" He wasn't sure if Kurt wanted to go on a second date or not. They seemed to hit it off but he often misread people.

"I would love to." Kurt smiled. "Lunch again? We can stay in this time. My place? Same time?"

"That sounds perfect." Blaine couldn't help but smile back at Kurt. The boy's happiness was infectious. "I'll see you tonight as well, right?"

"Are you going to the show again?"

"Of course, you two were too good to only see once. I think I might go every night that I'm here. Might as well make good use of my vacation."

"I guess I'll see you tonight then. And don't forget, dessert's on me." He grinned before lifting Blaine's hand and kissing it. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." Things could be any better.


End file.
